It's just the begining
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there's The Passage, why Von Bloot was Chaor's second in command, why Chaor was so tolerant of his rebelliousness, how they met, who Nivenna and Aivenna's parents are, or why those two have different tribes?
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally part of a series, but I deleted the others. I only kept this one up because it seemed pretty popular. I'm going to eventually fix my grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Chapter one: The Creation of the Passage

Have you ever wondered how The Passage was made? Most humans don't know this, but The Passage isn't much older than most of the players. Years ago, a UFO crash landed on Perim and broke through the outer layer of the world, finally stopping in the Underworld. Gespedan and his older brother ran to it and broke into one of the rooms, taking the creatures who inside in an attempt to keep the Underworlders from enslaving them.

But the others were captured and taken to Chaor, the ruler of the Underworld. At first he planned to enslave them, but once he saw the female, he changed his mind. She had yellow skin, long legs, and dark red hair. That, along with her wings, made her look like an angle to him. Her beautiful, reddish-orange eyes were begging for mercy and acceptance. If she were not a threat, she could be his mate. But if she were, he would show her no mercy.

"What are you?" his advisor asked the three before he had a chance to speak. The female didn't like the memories he was bringing back. He looked to lizard-like; too much like a Remokinta. He had a yellow stomach and red spikes near his neck but other than that he was blue. "Where exactly did you come from and what are your names?"

"We're from another planet." The small rabbit explained in his squeaky voice, which Chaor thought was slightly amusing "We came here to try and keep this girl safe. A bunch of psychos were after her; we didn't have any other choice."

"What are your names?" Chaor had to know. He just had to know who that female was. But they were hesitant about telling him. What if a spy were on the planet and word got out to him or her? They couldn't risk letting the Remokintas know where they were, where she was at. But if they made the king mad, what would he do to them? And more importantly, what did he do to the others? "Well?" It was obvious he was getting impatient.

"I'm Takinom," the female lied, unable to push to terrible memory of a Remokinta called Tokono giving her a shot of some still unknown substance out of her mind "and this is my brother Von Bloot" she gestured to the other winged creature on her right, then to the small green rabbit on her left "and our friend Hear'ring."

Chaor smiled a little at the sound of her voice. "You three are going to stay here until I change my mind. I can't risk the three of you causing any trouble. But you haven't done anything wrong yet, so I can't punish you for anything." Then he looked at one of the guards and ordered him to take them to the guest chambers, and to give them each a separate room.

Once they were alone again, the big lizard asked his leader why he gave them each a separate room and reminded him the each chamber had a bunk bed and that the siblings could have shared one.

"Because if one of them leaves their room, any passing guard may see it. If they're spending too much time talking to each other, I need to know about it. We don't want them to come up with a plan to take over our entire planet, do we Agitos?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Chapter two: The talk

Weeks passed before Chaor finally decided they were harmless. Agitos wasn't so sure; he had bumped into Takinom a few days after her arrival and immediately thought she was up to something. Chaor wasn't one to oversleep, but it had seemed he did so that morning. Agitos thought she had done something to his leader. He had two guards watch her while he rushed to Chaor's room and saw that he was just sleeping. When Agitos asked him about it, Chaor told him it must have been because he had a hard time going to sleep that night. Agitos was still positive one of the guests had done something to the food or something and that he should call the doctor, but Chaor wouldn't let him.

Agitos not trusting her bothered him to no end. Chaor had to tell her how he felt, but he had to talk to his advisor about it first. It was a tradition in Perim that the leader of a tribe tell his advisor who his is going to mate with before he does so. So there they were, alone in the throne room like any other day.

"Agitos, we need to talk. It's about that female."

"I knew it! She is up to something!" Agitos clearly didn't know how Chaor felt "Don't trust her Chaor. What did she do? Did you see it yourself, or did one of the guards tell you ab-?"

"She didn't do anything Agitos!"

"Then what is it you need to tell me, Lord Chaor?"

Chaor couldn't look at his best friend and say it. He couldn't see the look on his face. He had to look away when he said "I think she's the one."

"Lord Chaor, please forgive me, I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"She's the one Agitos. She's my princess."

"Lord Chaor, please think about this for a mi-"

"I already have! That's all I've been able to think about! I knew it when I first saw her! I know she's the one Agitos, I just know it! And I have to ask her if she feels the same way."

Before Agitos could try and fail to talk him out of it, or even get over the shock, Chaor ran out of the throne room. He didn't stop running until her doors flew open and he saw her looking out a window. She was so beautiful; he had to stop for a minute to just look at her.

The first thing Takinom thought was that the Remokintas had found her, but when she turned around and saw Chaor standing in the doorway, staring at her with an indescribable look on his face, her thought changed to _Have I done something wrong? What's going to happen to us? Will the Remonkintas get us? Do they know where we are? Why is he just standing there? Why is he looking at me like that?_

Using his strong, muscular tail to close the doors behind him, he slowly walked up to her. She was staring at him questioningly, her eyes filled with fear. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, she freaked out. She ran. And he chased her.

He finally caught her and held her tightly while she slowly calmed down. By that time he was so focused on the fact that she was in his arm that he didn't realized she had calmed down.

_Why isn't he letting go?_ She wondered. Then she figured it out; he loved her. She sighed peacefully and closed her eyes. That was when Chaor snapped back into reality and let her go. She turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Seeing him back up a little hurt so much, tears started to appear.

_I hurt her._ He thought _I was holding her too tightly. I hope didn't brake anything._

His thoughts were interrupted by her wrapping her arms around his neck. He was so surprised. He couldn't believe she did that. He looked into her eyes and told her "If you don't love me, then don't act like you do. I understand."

"But I do love you." She whispered into his ear, her warm breath sending wonderful chills down his spine.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is it you like about me?"

"I like your tail." She admitted.

"Is that all?" He asked, his cheeks getting darker.

"You have a very deep voice. Such beautiful eyes. They match your horns." Chaor chuckled at that then wrapped his arms around her again and just smiled at her, looking into her eyes.

Takinom hadn't felt so peaceful since she left her world, but now she didn't know if she would want to leave when she got the chance, assuming she would get the chance. She was about to tell him she needed to think when they heard a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Chapter three: A surprising choice

Chaor and Takinom quickly made their way to the throne room, glad to know that Gotho was there waiting to see them. Gotho had always been like a father to Chaor. He told Takinom so after she asked him why he was in such a hurry to talk to him. Once she heard that, she wanted to meet him. After all, if Chaor thought of him as a father, didn't that almost make him her father-in-law?

A thought came to her just then. She had lost her family, she realized that long ago. But new she had a new family. She still had her brother. And she would have a mate soon. And a father-in-law and who knows how many other in-laws. She couldn't wait to meet them all.

When the doors opened and they saw him, Chaor was shocked by who else was in the room. There was Takinom's brother, Von Bloot, talking with Gotho. The two turned their heads at the same time and looked at the couple.

"Is that her?" Gotho asked his leader.

"You told him?" Chaor asked Agitos. The wingless dragon smiled meekly and nodded his head.

"What are you talking about?" Von Bloot had to know what his little sister had to do with anything. She was his best friend; he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I'm getting married!" Takinom exclaimed a bit too loudly.

If Von Bloot had been drinking something, he would have spit it out in pure disbelief. "You're what? To who?"

"What do you mean by 'married'?" Agitos asked.

Takinom and her brother looked at him funny then looked at everybody else. They finally looked at the tall, red creature who would soon be her mate. He was looking down at her with a questioning look on his face.

"You guys seriously don't get married on this planet?" Her bother asked.

"Well that's to be expected, I guess." Takinom was just standing up for her mate. Her dad took the vows very seriously, and so did his children. "After all, this is another world." Her eyes shifted from her brother to her lover "But, Chaor, once we mate, it _will_ be a lifelong commitment, won't it?"

"Of course it will. What kind of creature wouldn't commit himself to his mate? Once you're mine and I'm yours, it's forever."

Takinom's heart skipped a beat before it began to melt. She could feel her cheeks warm up as her smile grew. She wrapped her arms around one of his and rested her head on it. He would be Takinom's forever. They would devote their entire lives to each other. She couldn't be happier; she finally knew what it felt like to be loved like that. She had never been in a relationship, but now it was like she was engaged. In a way, she was. It was like a dream come true.

Her brother, on the other hand, was starting to feel sick. His sister never wanted that, yet there she was, clinging to the man who was holding them hostage. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his sister was being forced to act that way. He wouldn't let anyone do anything to her; Chaor would not treat her like that. Somehow, Von Bloot manage to make his first flame orb, and he threw it at Chaor, surprising everyone, scaring Takinom, and getting into his first fight with the ruler of the Underworld.

Sensing the potential he had, Gotho convinced Chaor to let him take the young male with him. Chaor asked Takinom what she thought about it, which secretly bothered Agitos. She thought it was a good idea. Takinom was the one who had to talk her brother into leaving with Gotho. It took a while, but he finally gave in and went with the older creature, but only so he could learn how to fight. He was already planning on killing Chaor.

"I can't believe Gotho wants to train him after he attacked me." Chaor ammited one the two left.

"Can you blame him for attacking you?" Both Chaor and Agitos glared at her for that comment "What I mean is, if you thought your sister was being force to act like she was in love with someone she didn't care about, wouldn't you try to get her away from him."

"**Don't you ever bring up any of Chaor's relatives!"**

"**Leave her alone, Agitos!"** Chaor looked like he was about to attack his advisor. Takinom had never seen members of a team attack each other. Chaor _was_ considered the leader, so wouldn't he have of be part of a team? She was so scared. She had been through so much that day; it was so much to take in.

Chaor looked at her and noticed she was starting to shake. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." With that said, he left the room.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Agitos wasn't really sorry, but he didn't want to get on her bad side. It was obvious Chaor cared about her more than he had ever cared about anyone (or anything) else. She may have been even more important to him than the Cothica. "Chaor's father was very abusive. That's why his mother is dead. Chaor would be to if it weren't for Gotho. Ever since to incident, Chaor hasn't been himself. Don't tell anybody about this conversation, Chaor doesn't what to hear of it again. Honestly, I was starting to think he would never mate. He made a very surprising choice."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Intress's story part one

Takinom wasn't the only personality who had a leader of one of the four tribes fall for her. Intress was the other Perim personality, and Maxxor was her mate, although their relationship didn't start out the same way Chaor's and Takinom's did. Just like Chaor, he had experienced a bad case of love at first sight. It was like perfection was laying in front of him when his father showed him their guest.

That was before she woke to find that he had kneeled down at the side of her bed and stared at her until he accidently fell asleep. Not knowing where she was at or who he was, she decided to sneak of and try to find the others. Fortunately for her, Maxxor doesn't have a hard time waking up like she does; just the slightest noise or movement is more than enough. She tried to run, but eventually tripped over her new tail. She quickly stood up but, since cat-like creatures use their tails to balance themselves and she didn't know how yet, she fell backwards after a few steps.

Maxxor caught her and helped her walk to a full body mirror. She didn't believe what she saw. She looked a lot like she did before, but now she was a cat. She had fur and, of course, a tail. She also had the ears. After a few second she had to look at her hands. Or were they called paws now? She didn't know.

As she wondered what was going to happen to her and the others and what they were going to do now (and how she got that purple robe on), her thoughts were interrupted by Maxxor asking her what her name was.

_Why is he so interested?_ she mentally asked herself _Who wouldn't be? I am from another planet after all. I don't want to make a bad impression, but…_ "Intress" It was a lie, but what was her other option?

"It's beautiful," he told her "just like you."

Her cheeks turned red at that, but her fur hid it from his golden eyes. But he did see her eyes widen and her jaw drop. It was cute, but was that look a bad thing? "Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all."

"Where are you from?" His voice was more threatening this time "Why did you come here?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the answers. She really didn't want to talk about it, but what choice did she have? "A group of creatures called the Remokintas were trying to capture me and use me as part of their science project. They wanted to turn me into a weapon. They were trying to take over the universe. They came to my home planet, but before they got there, I was sent here." Then she remembered the ones who were with her. "Where are the others?"

"Others? There was only one other creature with you." Maxxor couldn't pretend he was mad at her anymore. His voice softened. "I'll ask Gespedan and Ultador. They're the ones who brought you here. Would you like to see your friend?"

"Yes please."

Maxxor helped her walk to the door. Just as he reached for the handle, Intress's stomach made it clear that it had other plans. The poor girl didn't recognize the growl and looked around the room, half expecting a Remokinta to jump out and attack. Maxxor knew where it was coming from and whispered in her ear "I think that was your stomach."

"Why are you whispering in my ear?"

"Because I like having my face close to yours."

"Stop it!" She screamed as she tried to push him away. She didn't know why, but part of her didn't want him to stop. Part of her liked having him face close to hers. That part of her wanted him to stop helping her walk and suddenly sweep her off her feet and carry her to where her brother was. But another part of her hated him for what he was doing. She didn't know him, yet he was acting like that? The nerve! What right did he have to treat a woman like that? He was supposed to show more respect, especially to someone he didn't know. How many other ladies had he talked to like that? Who many other women felt his warm breath on their skin, or in this case, fur?

"I'm sorry." His voice was full of remorse as his face backed away from hers. "I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable. Would you like me to take you to the dining room?"

Her stomach said yes, but she refused to listen to it. Instead she snapped at him again. "I just want you to leave me alone!"

His eyes narrowed as his scooped her up, into his strong arms. She screamed and squirmed, but instead of putting her down he threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed. She hit him in the head with her elbow, and he lifted her up as though she were just a small child. It reminded her off the time she was at the beach with her dad and he was spinning around. At the time, she felt like she was flying. But this was not the same, wonderful feeling she had then. She was scared.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, he calmly explained, "I'm not going to just leave you here by yourself and risk you getting hurt trying to walk. You look tired. I'm just taking you back to bed."

"You try anything funny and you'll wish you had never been born."

After putting her down on the bed, he walked out of the room. She was alone again. She looked around the room. It was huge; at least ten times as big as her old one, which was actually the living room. She bed was so soft. The covers were so warm. She got under the covers, laid down, and stared at the ceiling, trying to think, but her mind couldn't focus on anything but the green creature who had just left. After a few seconds, she couldn't even think about him. _What took so much out of me?_ She wondered as she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Intress's story, Part 2

When Intress woke up from her nightmare, she was scared. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing through her mouth. She looked around at the room again and remembered what happened between her and the strong, tall, green creature with that black and white hair that looked so much like flames. She closed her eyes and thought about him for a moment; about his golden eyes and that cute, crooked grin. About his voice. It was so heavenly. Before she knew it, her heart rate returned to normal.

Then it perked back up. Why was thinking about him calming her down? Why was thinking about him making her so happy? Why did she want to see him again? Could it be? No, no, no, no, no, it couldn't. But it was. She wouldn't accept it; she couldn't. She could not feel that way about someone! But she did…

She knew she had to get out of there, before he found out about it. She couldn't risk losing him, or going through the pain of having a child. It wasn't that she didn't like kids, but the thought of being a mother scared her. What if she was a bad one? She would never forgive herself. And what if the Remokintas found out about it? She didn't even have children and she was already scared for her little ones. She couldn't risk letting anyone go through what she had experienced; most beings can't handle that kind of information. It would drive them insane!

Before she even realized she was out of bed, she found herself about three feet below one of her windows, climbing down the wall like a lizard. Her tail twitched at the site; it was a long way down. She felt something behind her. She looked, but she didn't anything until it let her. It was a Mipedian! Of course, she had no clue about the ways of the world, or anything about its inhabitants, so she didn't know he was a threat. Once again, her cheeks warmed up.

He used his tail to hit her in the head with a flash kick and she fell. But her creature instincts kicked in and she used vinesnare to pull him down with her. A flame orb made contact with the vines, freeing the overgrown reptile from what could have been death. His claws slowed down his fall and eventually stopped it, leaving marks on the castle walls. He was sure she would do the same thing he had, and decided to return home to the desert. Of course, that meant he had to tell his leader the mission was a failure. But what else could he do? Continue trying to kill Maxxor only to get himself killed in the process? Like that was going to happen.

As Intress fell, she began to see a balcony. If only she could figure out how she had made those vines. Maybe she could use them to grab the balcony and stop her fall. But how did she do it? She remembered it had something to do with the muscles in her fingertips, but that was it. She tried to do it again, but she couldn't. She tried again. This time vines appeared, but they detached themselves from her claws before they were even three feet long. She was next to the balcony now, she only had one more try. This time the vines wrapped around one of the bars, but she couldn't get them to stop growing. Good thing they only came out of one hand; she could use the other one to grab them. Shortly after she did, the vines stopped growing. She stared at them for a moment, and then they detached themselves like the others had done.

_What made them stop growing?_ she wondered _And how do I get them to fall off my nails? Are they part of my nails?_

She decided to find out later. She had to get out of town, assuming she was in a town. She climbed down using her claws until she finally saw the guards at the bottom of the palace. _Where am I? Some sort of prison? No, it's too comfortable. A king or queen must live here. That means the guy in my room must have worked for him or her. Or maybe he was the king? Maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving; I don't want everyone on this world to know where I am; it'll make things to easy on the Remokintas. How am I supposed to get passed them?_

As if somebody had heard her thoughts, another guard came running out from behind a building. He said something to the two who were in her way and they went with him, running as though their lives depended on whatever they were doing. Intress wanted to help them, but she knew she couldn't; not if she wanted to escape. She had to make a choice.

She ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Three weeks later

It had been three weeks since Intress left him, so Maxxor was worried, to say the least. At least he got to spend some time with her brother and find out more about her. During that time, the two became very attached. In fact, it was like they were brothers, and Maxxor couldn't have been happier about that. He had always wanted siblings, but he never got one.

But Intress was scared and lonely. She was hiding in the woods, and it was so dark and cold. She was grateful for her fur, but she wished she had a blanket or a fire. She didn't know how to make a fire. She was curled up into a ball, trying to keep herself warm. As if things weren't bad enough, she felt a rain drop land on her nose. She sat up, not sure if it was just rain or if another creature had found her. She had ran into several creatures who had been keeping an eye out for the female who had broken out of the palace, and thought she had also broken into it. She sniffed the air, hoping she wouldn't smell anything unusual, but she did. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was another creature. But she was so tired, how was she supposed to fight?

She was thinking about that when annoying laughter filled the air. It was so scary, hearing laughter in a place like this. _Maybe it's the Joker._ She thought. _Or maybe it's a good think this world doesn't have television. Apparently I've been watching too much of it._

She looked around before she stood up and started to walk off. Before she took even three steps, an annoying voice that had to be the source of the laughter asked "Hey lady, where are you going?"

She turned around and looked at him; an obese, pink chocobo. His body was round, but his limbs were scrawny. His eyes reminded her of a bug. For the first time in days, she smiled.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I do-" she would have finished that sentence if it weren't for her sneezing interrupting. She was catching a cold, or maybe something worse.

Yokkis was a prankster, not a heartless jerk who could leave a sick lady by herself in the middle of the forest while it was raining during odd hours of the night. He took her hand and led her to his house. Intress didn't trust him, but what else could she do? What if she was getting sick? If that was the case, how was she supposed to protect herself?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Intress's Story Part Four Another new Friend

If Intress was worried before she found out what she had, she was horrified when she did find out. She had come down with a disease that very few creatures survived. It wasn't contagious, so Yokkis did what he could. He wanted to get a doctor, but Intress talked him out of it; she told him what happened. Needless to say, he was shocked. But if you know Yokkis, you know he doesn't keep any emotions but his happy, I-need-to-have-fun-right-now-by-bothering-people one for long (if you would call that an emotion). Intress called it 'an unusual mix of chemical imbalances'.

Yokkis didn't know what that meant, but he didn't care ether. All he cared about was finally having someone around who didn't yell at him for his pranks. Of course, he didn't play any on her. He knew better than to mess with a woman. But he did play pranks on others. He was surprise when he came home one day after play pranks to find Intress sitting at the table, laughing at what he had done. She was actually encouraging him. No one had even done that before. It was like he finally had a friend. For once, somebody liked him.

To his surprise, she was one of the few who lived. It took almost four months for her to get well, but who cares. A few days later, he convinced her to play with him. Fortunately there was no one to prank.

"Let's go home." Intress was tired of walking around in the heat.

"Why? Don't you want to play with me?"

"Of course I want to play with you. But we've been walking around for hours looking for someone else. Face it, there's no one here. We'll try again tomorrow."

They started to walk home. After about five minutes, something strange happened. It was like a giant flash of lightning but once it hit the ground it moved in a circle, becoming a bigger circle. It kicked up dust and the thing landed about three yards behind Intress and Yokkis so it hit them and pushed them down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Intress asked Yokkis as she sat up and tried to use her now dirty hands to wipe all the dirt out of the fur on her face. She liked how soft her fur was, but it trapped dust better than a vacuum cleaner.

"I think so." Yokkis answered as he sat up as well.

"What was that?"

"How should I know?" Yokkis knew she was from another planet, but he couldn't help but think _Really, lightning started acting funny and you expect me to know why?_ Then another thought came to him "Maybe it's someone for us to prank!"

"Yokkis, no!" Intress couldn't stop him. She wanted to, but before she could grab him Yokkis was already climbing down into the crater. She chased him, not wanting a Remokinta to get him. But what she saw definitely wasn't a Remokinta.

"Hey, Intress!" Yokkis called "Get over here! You gotta see this!"

"I see him." She was speaking so softly, Yokkis could barely understand what she was saying.

"He looks hurt." Yokkis felt so bad for him.

"He should be." Intress explained to her friend "It looks like he fell from the sky."

"Just like you did?" Yokkis wanted to know if they were from the same planet.

"Yes, but I had a metal room to protect me." If she had said 'ship' Yokkis wouldn't have known what she was talking about.

"Maybe we should take him to my house?" Yokkis couldn't leave him there. Neither could Intress. She picked him up and carried him out of the crater. Yokkis offered to carry him for her, but she told him she could handle it. She told him she needed to build up some muscle so if the Remokintas found her she would be able to fight.

She laid the young, blue male on her bed. The two tended his wounds until he woke up and freaked out.

"Who are you?" He screamed "What are you doing?"

"Calm down." Intress didn't like how loud their new friend was talking. She was part cat now, her ears were sensitive. "We're just trying to help."

He calmed down and let them help. While they did that, he told them he was from another time. Yokkis got really excited and started asking him questions about the future like "I'm I gonna have kids?" or "Am I still alive?", but he kept saying he didn't know. Intress asked him what year it was and he told them. Then Yokkis went into his hysterical laughing, but this time was even worse. He was literally rolling on the floor laughing out loud. When they got him to calm down, he told them the new guy was from the past, not the future. Once that was over, they told him their stories. Yokkis told him he could stay as long as he wanted.

"Oh yeah." Intress interrupted Yokkis while he was making a joke "You never told us what your name is?"

Their new roommate blushed. How could he have forgotten to tell them his name? "Afjak."


	8. Chapter 8

hapter eight: The last night home

About half a solan after Afjack moved in with Intress and Yokkis, something went down in the Underworld. Most of the Underworlders were happy about it, but it made Von Bloot feel sick. He was happy that Takinom had someone to make her smile now, but he hated Chaor even more now than he did when he first heard Takinom say 'I'm getting married.' He hated Chaor almost as much as he hated the Remokintas. But the twins were a different story. He loved his nieces so much.

Vinneva had Chaor's coloring, except she was much lighter than her father. She had her grandfather's eye color; green. So did her sister Nivvena. The two looked just alike, but their colors were sort of reversed. Vinneva had blue hair like her daddy and pinkish red skin while Nivvena had pale blue skin and hair that was slightly darker than her sister's skin.

Even though they were so young, it was already clear that they had very different personalities. Vinneva was full of smiles and some of the guards even claimed to hear very soft laughter coming from the other side of the nursery's door late at night. They were sure it was Vinneva's because her sister was too much like their daddy. But they loved her anyways; she was too cute for them to not.

Those two brought Chaor and Takinom so much joy. Takinom would take the girls for walks around the castle every now and then to help them learn their way around before they started walking, and getting into things they shouldn't. The last thing she wanted was for them to somehow end up in Chaor's training room and get hurt. She could see them trying to pick up one of their daddy's weights, mistaking it for a toy. Several times she passed a couple of guards with Nivvena in her arms and the girl would ball up her hand into a little fist and shake it at them. Takinom thought it was the cutest thing but it scared the guards like you would not believe, even if they agreed that it was cute. It was one of the few things that made Chaor smile. After the first few times he held her, she started sticking her tongue out at him. Takinom giggled at it but Chaor just looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Vinneva would smile at him when he held her, occasionally reaching her hands toward his face like she wanted to hug his neck.

They knew they would have to let go of the girls one day. Even if it was just for a few days, they didn't want to let the girls go. Maybe once they got a little older and they showed their parents they were capable of taking care of themselves the two wouldn't have problem but looking at them now, Chaor didn't want to take his chances. He now understood why his mother was always telling him not to talk to strangers before she passed away. He understood the fear she had of losing him. The thought of something happening to one of his little girls was the only thing he feared more than losing his mate. And five month after their birth, his worst nightmare came to life.

It was about the middle of the night. The girls were both crying, and they woke the ruler of the Underworld. At first he thought they just wanted attention since they knew Takinom wasn't going to feed them at that time of night. She was trying to train them to sleep at night and save breakfast till after sunrise. So far they were doing well, so Chaor figured Nivvena just woke Vinneva up again. She would do that sometimes, and the younger twin would cry while the other would just lay there until someone came into the room; then she would cry as well in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that she made her sister cry. But Chaor soon realized both of his girls were crying, which was very unusual.

When he walked into their room, he knew something wasn't right. He could feel a presence, but he couldn't see anything. Then something moved from behind one of the little drawers Takinom kept the girls' stuff in. It was moving toward the twins! And it was moving quickly. He had to protect his children. He threw a flame orb at the creature, and the fire made enough light for him to see that the creature looked like a cross between a cat and a Mipedian.

_That looks too much like how Takinom described a Remokinta_. He thought before more of them jumped out at him and his girls. Some of them had guns and they shot at him. He screamed in pain, causing guards to bust into the room. In seconds there was a small war occurring in the room, waking Takinom. She joined the fight, just as the Remokintas had planned. But they weren't expecting such a challenge. They were defeated, but it didn't take long for Takinom to fly to the cribs, and see that her babies were gone. Somehow, during all of the fighting, some of the Remokintas had grabbed them and took off out a window without anyone noticing.

Chaor had the entire Underworld looking for them, worrying about the daughters of their ruler. Even most of those who didn't like Chaor were worried about the children. Most of them. Some saw it as a good time to strike; he was having trouble sleeping after all. But there was one who saw it as her chance to get Von Bloot to notice her. She was gothic and emotional, so a lot of creatures didn't accept her. Gotho was the one who accepted the creatures society looked down upon for no good reason, such as people who die their hair crazy colors or the overly sensitive, and let a majority of his servants live in his house. She was one of his maids.

She was cleaning like she normally did when she heard somebody walk down the hall. She looked and saw it was Von Bloot. _Perfect_ she thought _nobody is here to shut me up, and he looks upset. This is my chance._

"Forgive me, my Lord, but have you heard anything yet?" She sounded so concerned even she started to think she was.

"No!" He yelled. Things were going exactly as she planned. She acted surprised by his yelling, her eyes growing wide and her mouth forming a small o.

"I'm sorry." She lied, continuing to clean.

"No." he sighed "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I didn't mean to, honest."

"It's alright, my Lord." She still sounded scared. Von Bloot's heart broke even more. He really hadn't meant to scare her or yell at her, but that was what he did.

"No." he told her "It's not."

"If you say so." She looked at him and asked "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Now that he looked at her face, he was starting to like her. She had pale skin the matched her blue eyes very well. She was thin, and her hair was long and white but tip of her hair was died blue so that it matched her eyes. Her dark clothes made her skin look even paler; so much so that he worried something was wrong with her.

"Are you sick?" For the first time in twenty seven hours, he was thinking about someone other them his missing nieces.

"No, why?" She wasn't expecting that. Why would he think she was sick?

"It's just, you're so pale." He wasn't sure if he should have said anything at all. He didn't want her to feel bad again, but what could he have done? Would it have been right to act like he hadn't heard her and just walk off?

"I'm always like that." Now she was sure she he would walk off, but he didn't do so right way.

"It looks cute on you." With that said, he walked away.

_That was even easier than I thought it would be. I thought it would take weeks, if not months, to get him to compliment me. Was he flirting already? Who cares? Now that he said that, I can ask him about it later. Maybe I'll finally have a friend. _Was all she thought as she watched him walk away. She knew she would see him again soon, and she could hardly wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Permission

Von Bloot hated Chaor, but he went to his house anyways. He had to tell his sister where he was going and why, but he didn't want to see her mate. But he had no choice. When the guards took him to his sister's room, Chaor was with her, trying to comfort her.

"Von? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Takinom knew her brother hated her mate, so she was sure something was up. This wasn't like him.

"I'm going to the Overworld." The rebel announced.

"Von Bloot, that's too dangerous!" Takinom warned her older brother.

"I have to try." He tried to explain "We never found the Remokintas' hideout, right? Maybe it's because it's not in the Underworld. What if they've formed an alliance with the Overworlders?"

"I'm going with you!" Chaor told him "You may need my help."

Von Bloot thought about that for a moment. He didn't want to be anywhere near Chaor, but he needed all the help he could get. Besides, Chaor was a member of the army and had been to the Overworld many times. It was for his nieces after all. And it **would** give Takinom some time way from her mate. Von Bloot nodded his head at the red creature, accepting his offer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Discovering the Base

When Hear'ring found out about their little scheme, he just had to join. Ever since he had been modified, his hearing skills were better than ever. Maybe, just maybe, he could hear them crying. Both Chaor and Von Bloot agreed to let him come, but Von Bloot threatened to hurt Chaor if he did anything to hurt the little bunny. Good thing there weren't any guards around.

Takinom wanted to go with them and find her missing children, but Chaor wouldn't risk her getting hurt. He convinced her to stay, telling her he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He couldn't handle losing his mate.

When Chaor, Hear'ring, and Von Bloot had been in the Overworld for two days, they found something. It wasn't one of the infants, but it could help. Von Bloot was flying when he spotted it; a group of Remokintas. It looked as though their small ship had crash landed. Once they saw him, which didn't take long, they started shooting at him with their energy guns. It was a small group, and they weren't expecting Chaor or Hear'ring to be with him, so they were defeated. But some tried to run away. Chaor ordered Von Bloot to stay there and try to get some information out of the captured Remokintas. The winged creature didn't like Chaor, or the sound of his voice, but he did as he was told.

The Remokintas were faster than the two, and managed to out run them. Chaor returned, unaware of the fact that Hear'ring was walking in another direction.

"Where's Hear'ring?" Von Bloot screamed at his most hated ally.

"He's right-" Chaor yelled back at him, looking at where he thought the little creature was. When he saw that he wasn't there he screamed the rabbit's name.

They could bearly hear him scream, "I'm over here." Chaor ran after him. Von Bloot ran after the both of them.

When they caught up to him, Chaor was, well, Chaor. I really don't know how else to put it. "What do you think you're doing?" the red creature asked, not sounding very relieved to find his little friend safe and sound, even though he was.

"I hear babies cr-"

"Is it them?" Von Bloot asked before Chaor could.

"I think so." Hear'ring sounded nervous. "They don't sound too good. They sound weak."

Hearing that, Von Bloot took to the skies. He and his sister were good at flying now, thanks to one of Gotho's servants giving them lessons. Hear'ring pointed in the direction the crying was coming from and before long, Von Bloot saw the little girls laying beneath a tree. Thanks to the season, the leaves had recently fallen and they were on top of them. It was so chilly out. It was a wonder they had made it so long. Just as he landed, a flame orb hit him in the back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Intress's story part five

The trio of pranksters was walking around the forest when the Underworlders and the Remokintas got into a fight, unaware of their presence. Intress was the only one who heard the gun shots and the babies crying from being woken up. Once she heard that, she ran toward the children, scared for them.

"Intress, wait!" Afjak called out, but she didn't listen. The boys ran after her, worried about her. What could have caused her to run away like that? Then they heard it to. First all they could hear was the battlegear being used, but before long they knew what Intress was running toward.

"What do you think is happening?" Afjak asked Yokkis.

"There are people for us to prank!" Afjak shook his head at his friend's inability to think of anything but pranks.

"Don't you hear someone crying?" After listening for it for a moment, Yokkis finally heard it to and ran faster, leaving Afjak behind.

After a short time, the gunshots stopped, but the crying continued. When Intress found the source of it, she refused to take a chance. She couldn't risk letting the creature hurt them. She threw a flame orb at the winged creature, and hit him in the back. He turned and glared at her, and then his face became covered in shock. Intress didn't know why, and honestly she didn't care. She wouldn't let anyone hurt a child. She threw another one at him, but he threw another flame orb at it, and the two exploded. Intress closed her eyes and covered them with her arms to keep smoke from getting into her eyes and to keep dirt from getting into her fur and falling into them. When she looked again, the creature was trying to fly away.

She stared at them, in to much shock to do anything but hope the children weren't in any danger. Out of nowhere a Remokinta tackled her to the ground. Just then, Von Bloot looked back at who he knew was one of his little sister's personalities and saw that she was in trouble. He landed and put the children down so he could help her. Just then Yokkis caught up to them and, being as foolish at he is, threw a slime ball at the Remokinta, but he hit Intress instead. Thinking Yokkis was trying to hurt her, Von Bloot threw another flame orb. Yokkis threw a slime ball, and the two hit each other, creating a foul smelling smoke. As if on cue, Afjak showed up, with another creature in front of him.

"Maxxor?" Intress was shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He explained "If you don't feel the same, that's fine, but please come back with me for a while so your brother will stop worrying."

The two joined the fight, and Von Bloot realized the three were protecting her. He turned to get the girls, but Intress got Maxxor's attention by yelling his name and asked him to help her stop him. While Afjak and Yokkis took care of the Remokinta, Maxxor and Intress tried to stop Von Bloot. But the Remokinta took his gun out of its sheath and shot Maxxor in the leg. The leader of the Overworld fell and was kneeling. Intress tried to help him get back up, but he told her, "It's nothing. Help those kids."

She turned back around and saw Von Bloot take off again. Not knowing what else to do, she used Vine Snare. The vines wrapped around his arms. She tugged and he dropped the girls. He tried to grab them, but he only caught one. Knowing he couldn't fight off four creatures, he used a flame orb to cut the vines and flew off. Intress tried to stop him again by using another vine snare, but the second they were around his ankles, he burned them using flame orb.

She ran to the child and held her in her arms. She had never held a baby before, but she knew the little thing wasn't in very good shape. She looked at the innocent face with obvious pity. As she tried to figure out what could have happened, Maxxor walked up to her and looked at the child in her arms.

"She needs to see a doctor." He said softly, making Intress jump a little.

"She's not the only one." She reminded him, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her and pulled something out of his pocket. "What is that thing?"

"It's called mugic. Your brother can tell you more about it. That is, if you'd like to come back to Kiru City?"

She looked at her friends and was about to ask if they would mind but before she could Afjak answered her question. "Go on Intress, you can come back whenever you want. Right Yokkis?"

"Yeah. You're always welcome here. And when you come back, we can play more pranks." The thought of the three of them playing pranks together make Yokkis so happy he started laughing again.

"It's settled then." Was all Maxxor said before casting the mugic, Song of Relocation. In seconds they were in Maxxor's room. Hearing the mugic being cast, guards busted in, expecting to see a stranger in their wonderful, brave, selfless soon-to-be-leader's room, but instead they saw him, with a bleeding leg and a female about his age with an infant in her arms. One of them stayed behind to try and slow down the bleeding while the other went to get a doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Back to the Underworld

The first thing Chaor did when he saw Von Bloot was run up to him and take the child out of his arms. When he saw that it was his, he smiled, until a thought came to his mind. "Where is the other one?"

"I tried Chaor, but a group of overworlders took her."

"They really have allied themselves with the Remokintas? But how? I know Maxxor hates me but this? It just doesn't make any sense." Suddenly he didn't care why it happened anymore, only that it did "But it happened. And I won't let Maxxor get away with this." He pulled a mugic sphere out of his pocket and used it to get home, just like his rival did.

Takinom was looking out the window, hoping her mate, her friend, and her brother would be back soon. When she heard the mugic, she turned around, half expecting to be attacked. When she saw her mate, she flew to him as guards entered. Chaor ordered them to call a doctor for her; in Perim, you don't go to the doctors, they go to you.

"My baby" Takinom could hardly believe her eyes. Chaor handed Nivvena over to her mother, who happily held her for the first time in days. Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks as she saw that her baby was still breathing. Then she looked up at her mate and asked "Where is the other one?", even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I tried Takinom, but an overworlder attacked me." Von Bloot's voice was full of anger, remorse, and grief.

"You tried." Takinom reminded him "And you got one of them back. I'm grateful for that." But still, it was obvious she wanted her other little girl to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Intress's story part six Parenthood

After five weeks, no one claimed the child, even though Maxxor's father ordered that all the Overworld spread the news of what had happened in case someone knew the child's parents. Intress was scared. She didn't want to let the kid end up in an orphanage; what if she was abused? She talked to her brother, who was now going by the name of Tangith, about it, hoping he would help her care for her daughter. She didn't know who else to turn to. Sure, there was Yokkis and Afjak, but she would rather raise a child with her brother than one of them; they weren't very good parents since Afjak knew nothing about the time he was in and was slightly messed up because of the time traveling and finding out that his former boss, Najerin, was still alive and Yokkis was, well, Yokkis. When he agreed, she told Maxxor about their plan.

"What do you think? Could we adopt her? Could you give us jobs so we can support her?"

"Your brother has already decided to join the army. Didn't he tell you?"

"He's going to what?" Intress was really worrying about his mentality "Why didn't he tell me?"

"How should I know?" Maxxor asked, looking up from the book he was reading. "You know him better than I do, or at least you should. Why would he keep something like that from you if he's going to help you raise a child?"

Intress didn't have to think about that for long. He brother wanted her to ask Maxxor for a job. After everything that had happened between the two of them, Intress would never ask Maxxor to do something else for her, but for her brother or the child- that was another story. He knew she would go to Maxxor, and that Maxxor would tell her that. Now Intress would ether raise the girl on her own or try and find someone else to be her baby's daddy. Fast. And Maxxor knew what her options were.

"Great, now I'm going to pretty much be a single mother."

"Unless you find her a father." Maxxor told her, trying to hide a crooked smile even though she was already walking toward the door.

"And who-" she started as she turned to look at him. Seeing the look on his face, she knew what he was suggesting. "Did you have anything to do with his decision?"

"Why would I do something like that?" her crush asked, apparently insulted by her question.

"He had nothing to do with it, Intress." The couple looked at the lion-like creature standing in the doorway.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's about time you settled down."

"Tang-"

"No, Intress. You've always been the one to go on missions while I lived a normal life. Now it's time for me to fight for you."

Intress didn't know how to respond. She could never tell Maxxor how she felt. She had run away from him; it just wouldn't be the right thing to do. Would it?

"Intress." She turned her attention back to the future leader of her tribe. He was walking toward her. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"I think you do." He countered as he stopped right in front of her.

She looked away from him and asked "After what I did, why would you help me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful and kind. You're everything I want my mate to be." She was so happy with his response that she threw her arms around his neck. At first he looked terrified; he had never been hugged by a girl before. He never really wanted a relationship; he just focused on how he could protect his tribe. But now he was being embraced. When he snapped out of his trance, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, not thinking about anything but his mate and his child. Then he thought about his new brother and looked at where Tangith was, only to find that he had left. Maxxor closed his eyes again and tightened his grip, and thought about what the future could hold.


End file.
